


Love you Goodbye // Drarry // One Shot

by CamiiSalva



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 21:00:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30061464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CamiiSalva/pseuds/CamiiSalva
Summary: One Shot inspirado en la canción Love You Goodbay de One Direction.**************************- Si mañana ya no serás mío ¿No me dejarías amarte una última vez?-Draco...-Déjame amarte para poder decirte adiós...**************************Historia mía.Los personajes pertenecen al mundo de Harry PotterCréditos de esta hermosa canción a los dioses de Louis Tomlinson, Julian Bunetta y Jacob Kasher.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 2





	Love you Goodbye // Drarry // One Shot

**Author's Note:**

> Les dejo el link de la canción así entienden más la historia:
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=x4uSitLqs2s

**Parte** **única**

[Finales de sexto año, poco antes de la muerte de Dumbledore.]

**-Hey, hola.** -Dijo Harry al llegar a la sala y ver a Draco esperándolo.

Harry se acerca para besar a su novio, pero este corre su cara ignorando el saludo. **-¿Qué ocurre Draco?**

**-Sera mejor que terminemos Harry.** -Eso dejo impactado al menor, rápidamente sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

Harry no entendía porque Draco le terminaba. Tirando como si nada tres años de relación a la basura, olvidando todo lo que habían pasado y diciéndolo tan fríamente como si no le importara.

Respiro profundo y se limpio con enojo las lagrimas derramadas, no iba a dejar que lo vea derrumbándose. Eso nunca.

**-¿Por qué?** –Pregunto pasando el nudo en su garganta.

**-Porque es inevitable que todo lo bueno llegue a su fin Harry.**

Los ojos de Draco nunca dejaron de ver el suelo al decir eso. No podía ver el dolor en los ojos de la persona que amaba y más porque sabía que su dolor era por su culpa.

**-¿Y así dices que no quieres herirme? Si desde el principio sabias que tendríamos un fin... ¿Por qué hiciste que te amara?**

**-También lo sabías Harry.** -Le miro a los ojos tratando de pasar el nudo de su garganta. **-No tengo forma de escapar de la guerra.**

**-No lo digas como si yo la tuviera, como si hubiese tenido opción.** -Dijo soltando una risa amarga, después de todo el era el maldito niño que vivió, la salvación del mundo mágico. **-Te estás comportando como un maldito cobarde.**

**-Harry...** -Era verdad, se estaba comportando como un cobarde, pero para Draco eso era lo mejor que podía hacer.

**-¿Por qué usas esto para alejarte de mi vida? Podríamos solucionarlo, podríamos retomarlo después y lo sabes.**

**-Me di cuenta que es inexplicable como juntos creíamos tener el mundo en nuestras manos...** -Susurro acariciando la mejilla del más bajo, sacando una lagrima que caía de esos ojos verdes. **-Se que en este momento me odias, pero solo quiero hacerlo más fácil para ti. No puedo dejar a mis padres Harry.**

**-Nunca les importaste Draco, tú mismo me lo decías.** -Dijo fríamente, sacándole una risa seca al rubio.

**-Yo sé que no les importo.-** dijo suavemente en un susurro. **-Pero un Malfoy nunca le da la espalda a la familia**. -No, no podía hacerlo y menos ahora sabiendo que dé el dependía la vida de Harry.

**-¿Por eso me das la espalda a mi? Mi corazón ya se está rompiendo Draco...**

**-Necesito cuidarte y si para eso tengo que dejarte e irme, lo haré.** -Hablo firme, Harry saco con dolor y rabia la mano de Draco de su cara y camino hacia atrás viendo con dolor al otro.

**-¿Cuidarme Draco?** -Rio amargamente. **-Mentira, admítelo Malfoy, no me amas y nunca lo hiciste.**

Verde y gris se miraban intensamente, lagrimas bajaban silenciosamente de sus ojos. Draco se odiaba, pero sabía que terminar con Harry era lo mejor y más luego de la carta de su padre. La misma decía, que se había enterado de su relación con Harry y que si no quería que el mismo fuera quien lo torture, de la peor forma posible, lo dejaría y se uniría a Voldemort.

Quería que Draco cumpliera su deber.

Sabía que se merecía todo lo que diría Harry, pero le enojaba y le dolía que Harry dudara de su amor por él.

**-Sabes bien que siempre te ame, así que no digas eso.** -Sollozo agarrándolo con fuerza sus hombros. **-No dudes de mi amor, tu no Harry.**

**-Quiero la verdad Draco, dame una razón para no odiarte, dame una razón para poder entender tu decisión.**

**-Padre me mando una carta hoy.** -Dijo mirando a los ojos del azabache. **-Quieren que me una y no tengo opción si quiero que estés bien, al menos hasta que se desate la guerra Harry.**

**-¿Y si hablas con Dumbledore?**

**-Sabes que no me ayudara.** -Era cierto, lo sabía, los dos lo hacían. Dumbledore estaba en contra de su relación y siempre se lo hacía ver a Harry.

**-¿Entonces esto es todo? ¿Quieres que lo dejemos y ya está? No puedo Draco, te amo y no me importa tu padre, ni con que te haya amenazado.**

**-¿Cómo...?**

**-Porque te conozco.** -Afirmo acariciando con cariño la mejilla del contrario. **-Y sé que no me dejarías, al menos que tenga que ver con mi propia seguridad.**

**-Harry yo...** -Suspiro. **-Entiéndeme, por favor.**

Lo miraba tan intensamente, rogándole que aceptara. Sabía que aun que le doliera, Draco no cambiaría de opinión.

**-Si tú crees que es lo mejor, yo...** -Trato de pasar el nudo que se instalaba en su garganta con dificultad. **-Yo lo acepto Draco.**

Harry acaricia por última vez la mejilla de Draco y se acerca dejando un suave beso en el lugar. Al separarse quiere dar media vuelta e irse, pero en el momento que está por llegar a la puerta un brazo lo gira y ve la cara llena de dolor y suplica del rubio.

**-Si mañana ya no serás mío, ¿No me dejarías amarte una última vez?**

**-Draco...** -Con una suave caricia el rubio negó con la cabeza y removió las silenciosas lagrimas que caían por la mejilla del azabache.

**-Déjame amarte para poder decirte adiós...**

**-Yo no podría decirte adiós.** -Sollozo. **\- Porque al probar una vez más tus labios, se que volveré a los lugares en los que estuvimos y en las noches que hemos tenido.**

**-Si esto es todo, entonces podríamos terminarlo bien.** -Lo beso, deslizo suavemente sus manos por la espalda de Harry atraiéndolo más y disfrutando el beso que a cada minuto se tornaba más apasionado.

Sin detener su beso deslizo sus manos de su espalda al trasero de Harry y lo levanto sobre sus caderas. Cuando las piernas se envolvieron a su alrededor de sus caderas lo llevo a ciegas hasta la cama que se encontraba en el lugar.

Dejándolo suavemente en la cama bajo suyo se miraron a los ojos, tantos sentimientos que no podían expresar ¿Por qué no podían amarse? ¿Por qué no podían ser felices? ¿Por qué sus vidas ya estaban elegidas y marcadas?

Draco vio como Harry asentía suavemente, aun con lágrimas en esos ojos verdes que tanto amaba. Con todo el dolor y amor que sentían en ese momento lo beso, dejo caer sus cuerpos sobre la suave cama que había aparecido en la habitación, separando las piernas del menor y se posiciono entre ellas y continuo besando los labios sabor a melaza de Harry, por desgracia la falta de aire se hizo notar, así logrando que se separasen.

**-Odio tanto amarte en estos momentos, Draco.** \- Susurro jadeante Harry, con sus manos retiro las lagrimas que caían de los ojos grises del rubio. **-Tanto...**

**-Cariño...Solo déjame amarte.** -Susurro Draco mirando con severidad los ojos verdes que tanto añoraba.

**-¿Para decirnos adiós?** -Susurro bajito.

**-Te amare por una última vez, para poder decirte adiós.** -Afirmo, el menor solo cerró los ojos resignándose al final de su relación y solo asintió. **-Te amo Harry.**

**-No quiero, ni podre olvidarte.** -Aseguro viéndolo fijo.

**-Entonces tendré que asegurarme que no lo hagas.** -Prometió, sacándole una suave carcajada al menor.

Con movimientos gentiles, Draco, fue desabrochando la túnica y la camisa, lo levanto de la cama con suavidad retirando ambas ropas. Sus ojos veían maravillados el torso frente suyo, sus dedos se pasearon sobre la suavidad de su cuello, deslizándose sobre el pecho y abdomen de Harry. La piel bajo su toque se estremeció mientras escuchaba los suaves jadeos de la boca del contrario en el momento que Draco prestaba atención a sus pezones. Levanto su vista y vio los ojos verdes nublados por el placer, sin dejar de ver sus ojos se inclino lentamente acercando sus labios a la pequeña protuberancia frente suyo. Harry gimió con fuerza y descaro, dejando caer su cabeza hacia atrás, exponiendo su cuello, Draco veía hipnotizado como pequeñas gotas de sudor remarcaban la caramelizada piel.

Se alzo sobre Harry y capturo su boca, devorando sin piedad mientras ambos caían nuevamente sobre las sabanas. Al separarse deslizo su boca por la afilada mandíbula hasta el lóbulo de la oreja, mordiendo salvajemente, sacando un fuerte gemido del menor al seguir bajando y devorando la suave piel expuesta de su cuello y clavículas.

Draco sonrió complacido y continuo disgustando la piel bajo sus labios. Lentamente dirigió sus manos hacia abajo desabrochando los pantalones del azabache.

**-¡Ahh!** -Jadeo Harry arqueando su espalda por el placer que le dio el momento en que Draco mordió y chupo su pezón.

Draco ya no aguantaba más, escuchar todos los jadeos, gemidos y gruñidos de la boca de Harry lo acercaban peligrosamente a su clímax.

Con un movimiento de su varita dejo ambos cuerpos sin ropa de por medio. Harry al sentir el palpitante miembro del rubio entre sus piernas gimió desesperado, tirando su cabeza para darle un beso necesitado a Draco.

**-Draco, por favor.** -Pidió Harry, moviendo sus caderas y clavando sus uñas en la ancha espalda del rubio.

**-¿Por favor qué Harry?** -Pregunto Draco sobre la boca del azabache, sus manos apretaban y acariciaban el culo de Harry, sacándole suspiros al menor.

**-Ámame, ámame para que pueda decirte adiós**.-Susurro viendo fijo los ojos color plata. **-Ámame solo como tú sabes hacerlo Draco.**

**-Lo haré Harry.** -Dijo mirándolo con un brillo oscuro. **-Te prometo que te haré sentir como nadie nunca lo hará, a pesar de todo, siempre serás mío.** -Gruño posesivamente besándolo con hambre mientras separaba sus muslos con firmeza.

Harry jadeo excitado cuando sintió algo frió en su entrada, confiaba en Draco y sabía que, su ahora ex novio, conocía como hacerlo sentir bien, decidió que dejaría de pensar en el futuro y se dejaría disfrutar de su última vez con el hombre que amaba.

**-¡Draco!** -Grito Harry en el momento que el rubio incierta los primeros dos dedos en su entrada, Draco sonrió satisfecho al escuchar su nombre en la boca del azabache y comenzó suaves movimientos para relajar el musculo, gruño al ver la cara de placer del otro.

De pronto, la habitación se vio llena de jadeos y gemidos de la pareja. Harry gimió cuando los dedos del rubio encontraron su punto, una suave risa de satisfacción se dejo oír.

**-Maldito.** -Draco rio con más fuerza y con su otra mano acariciaba el miembro del oji-verde. **-Deja de jugar Malfoy.**

Draco saco sus dedos y masajeo su miembro, para luego posicionarse en la entrada del menor.

**-Dime si te duele.** -Dijo cuando comenzó a entrar dentro de Harry. **-Sigues tan malditamente estrecho amor.** -Harry hecho la cabeza hacia atrás y lanzo un largo gemido, se sentía tan placentero y no quería que nunca se detuviera, sus manos apretaron en puños las mantas bajo suyo.

**-Por favor...**

Sin despegar sus ojos grises de los verdes comenzó a salir del interior del azabache para luego regresar con firmeza. Harry era un lió de gemidos y gruñidos en cada embestida, levantando sus piernas y brazos, envolvió las caderas y el cuello de Draco. Sus labios conectaron con el hombre arriba suyo.

**-¡Ah! Más.** -Jadeo Harry al separar sus bocas. **-Más...** -Pidió mordiendo el labio del rubio.

Draco gruño y aumento el ritmo de sus embestidas, los dos chicos se sentían tan cerca de su punto máximo, pero al mismo tiempo no querían acabar.

Sabían que en el momento que se acabara, lo suyo también lo haría.

Deberían dejar atrás sus charlas nocturnas, sus comidas en el lago, sus peleas bobas por cualquier cosa, sus planes a futuro, su futura familia...

Siempre supieron que en algún momento la guerra llegaría, cada quien sabia cual sería su lugar, pero siempre lo quisieron ignorar.

Ignorar el hecho de que no podían estar juntos, de que su destino no era estar en un mismo camino.

**- _¡Draco!_** -Siseo Harry en el momento que las embestidas del rubio lo llevaron a su clímax, corriéndose así entre ambos torsos.

**-¡Harry!** -Gruño Draco al sentir la entrada del azabache ajustándose alrededor de su miembro, así llevándolo a su eyaculación dentro de Harry.

Luego de minutos calmando sus respiraciones, Draco salió del interior de Harry y con un movimiento de su varita, el limpio a ambos de su corrida.

Uno al lado del otro acostados en la cama veían la luz de la luna que entraba por la ventada de la sala de Manesteres.

Miles de recuerdos atormentaban sus mentes, Draco recordaba el momento en que Harry le beso por primera vez, el momento en que empezaron su relación.

~ _Estaban a mediados de tercer año, Harry y el habían quedado en la torre de astronomía, como siempre desde que empezaron su amistad a finales del año anterior._

_En el momento que Draco llego vio que Harry ya estaba en el lugar y se le notaba nervioso, como todas las noches hablaban de su día y terminaban sus tareas juntos._

**_-¿Qué es lo que te pasa? Me has estado ignorando toda la noche Potter._ ** _-Dijo ya harto el rubio, hace más de diez minutos le venía hablando al azabache y él le ignoraba._

_"Es ahora o nunca" pensó Harry antes de abalanzarse sobre el rubio y besarlo, siendo respondido casi al instante~._

Harry lloraba en silencio viendo la oscura noche, recordando la pelea más estúpida y hermosa que había tenido con el rubio.

~ **_-¡Primero será una niña!_**

**_-El primero será un niño Draco._ ** _-Hablo el azabache sobre el regazo de su novio. **-Un niño rubio con mis ojos verdes y luego la niña.**_

**_-Te apuesto que será niña._ ** _-Dijo infantilmente._

**_-Que no._ **

**_-Que si amor._ ** _-Acerco sus manos al cuello del azabache y le empezó a hacer cosquillas escuchando las quejas del otro._

**_-Okey, tu ganas._ ** _-Dijo feliz dándole un pico al rubio. **-Pero yo le pondré el nombre.**_

**_-Trato hecho._ **

**_-¿Lyra?_ **

**_-Lyra Malfoy Potter._ ** _-Afirmo besando al Gryffindor.~_

**-Sera mejor que me valla.** -Susurro Harry levantándose y volviendo a cambiarse rápidamente.

**-Aunque esto haya terminado deberías quedarte esta noche Harry.**

Negando suavemente con su cabeza, Harry se acerco a la cama dejando un último beso en la boca de Draco. **-Adiós Malfoy.**

**-Te amo Potter.** -Dijo cuando ya se quedo solo en la ahora oscura y fría habitación.

**Author's Note:**

> Espero les guste tanto como a mi me gusto escribirlo❤
> 
> Les cuento que en un principio tenia planeado un final "feliz" pero no hubiese quedado con la canción y la temática de la historia.


End file.
